


Moving On

by abitofarockyroad



Series: Requests! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred Spirits, Kissing, Memories, Moving On, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: The reader has a really bad nightmare and the Avengers try to calm her down but she refuses to listen or talk to anybody except for Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

You wake up by someone shaking your shoulders and yelling your name.

You bolt upright in your bed with gasps pulling your ribs together, clammy hands wiping at the tears that started to leak from your eyes as the images of your dream were still flashing through your mind. You can feel the panic sitting heavy in your chest, making you breathing uneven, even though you tried to control yourself.

“(y/n), it’s okay, just breathe.” Steve shushed, rubbing his hands up and down your arms in what would at any other time be a reassuring manner. As it was his concerned face just reminded you more of your dream and what you had done, what you had caused.

Sobbing in earnest now you push his hands from you, shuffling further up the bed and ignoring any attempt he made to calm you down. Just as your hands started to tingle from your shallow breath, Steve got up and left your room, bringing back an equally concerned Bruce. Natasha followed in behind him, murmuring to Steve quietly as Bruce sat next to you on the bed.

“(y/n), listen to me, tell us what’s wrong?” He asked you gently, thankfully not trying to touch you like Steve had. You just dropped your head into your knees as a reply, too absorbed in the panic and guilt and pain radiated through your chest to try and humour him.

You hear them discussing you quietly but you don’t care to listen. In your head you replay your dream, seeing all the pain you’d caused in your team first hand was ripping into your heart, heavy with guilt. Your fingers and feet were starting to prickle with a lack of oxygen, tears staining your pyjamas as you push your head into your knees hard, forcibly trying to push the images from the back of your eyes.

People fuss and flit around you but you don’t register anything until you feel cool metal slide gently over your arm, startling you out of your haze of panic. You look up at Bucky, his cool eyes checking you as the rest of the Avengers stand behind looking worried. You take a shuddering breath, trying to convey the hopelessness you were feeling to Bucky though you couldn’t speak.

“(y/n)…”He murmurs and his voice is low and soothing on your frayed nerves, loosening the tight muscles around your chest. His flesh and blood hand moves to your face, his thumb wiping away the tears that still dripped down your face. You close your eyes, breathing his calming scent in as you enjoy the repetitive motion of his thumb on your cheek. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Your lip quivers as you try to form words, voice croaky around the only whimper you manage to get out. A creak from your team behind you sent a spike of nervousness through your stomach as you realised they were all watching over your actions, worry evident on all their faces.

Bucky glances behind him when he sees you look, nodding toward the door with his head to signal your friends to leave. You lean into his hand as they leave, feeling some of the intense pressure you were experiencing dissipate as you were left alone, allowed to breakdown quietly in only his presence.

“It was horrible.” You whisper, sobs choking out your voice as you finally crumble completely. Bucky moves around you to lean against your headboard and swaddles you in his arms, wrapping you up in him so you can cry into his chest. He strokes a hand through your hair, rocking you gently as you calm down.

“It was only a dream.” He soothes, his words hitting a chord in you that makes your heart feel like lead.

“It wasn’t,” You choke out. Your voice wobbles and you can hear how dry your throat is but you force the words out anyway, you needed to say them. “It was all real Bucky, it was all things that I’ve _done. Things that Hydra made me do._ ”

“Listen to me, (y/n).” He says. In an assertive but gentle way he grabs your shoulders, making you face him. “You’re not that person any more. You’re not with Hydra and _you_ haven’t hurt anyone. You live with us, _with your friends who love you and would never blame you for anything they made you do.”_

Both his flesh and his metal hand are rubbing your shoulders, easing out the tension there and slowly you start to feel yourself being able to take deeper breaths. His words aren’t easy to take in but you try, logically you knew he was right, so you force yourself to believe them.

“I feel like you’re the only one who understands me sometimes.” You say, clearer now that you were starting to catch your breath, a tiredness seeping into your bones as the anxiety fades. He smiles softly and wraps a warm hand around your neck to bring you back into his firm chest.You sigh, resting your head on his shoulder and fisting your hands into his shirt. “Thank you.”

His hands come up to rest on either side of your face so you’re looking up at him. He smiles down at you affectionately and places a gentle peck on your lips, making your cheeks light up instantly. You beam as you kiss him back, feeling the worry leave your muscles as you feel light and airy.

“No need to thank me.” He murmurs against your lips as you lazily brush against each other, moving to lie back down so you’re resting on his chest. Your hands card through his thick mane, his body shivering at the feeling of your nails scraping along scalp as he rubs a soothing hand up and down your back. “I love you so much.”

Your stomach flutters and you barely contain an ecstatic giggle from falling from your lips as you kiss him harder.  The amount of love and comfort you were feeling made your earlier behaviour seem silly, you were so different now from who you used to be with Hydra and you had people to lean on, people who loved you. Ruminating over something you couldn’t change wouldn’t help yourself or anyone; you just had to do the best you could to help when it mattered now.

You and Bucky fall asleep like that, wrapped in each other, muttering you love over and over to make sure you both knew between stolen kisses.


End file.
